Gomenasai Hime
by liekichi.chan
Summary: "BUNUH AKU!" teriak Hinata lebih lantang lagi. Gadis itu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sudah sangat putus asa. Mungkin, hari ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi akhir bagi gadis itu. A fic special for Hinata's Birthday. And special for Zephyramfoter.


**Huah... Holla semuanya. ****Lama gak jumpa sama Lie-chan, kalian semua pasti kangen kan? #PLAKPLAK. Heheh maaf ya semuanya, Lie-chan kemaren harus Hiatus dikarena jadwal syuting yang amat sangat padat *BLETAK. Hahah, enggak ding, becanda loh...**

**Yaudah deh, langsung aja**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

But,

**Gomenasai Hime** belongs to **Liekichi-chan**

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Romance

**=A Fic Special For Hinata's Birthday =**

**::: Gomenasai Hime :::**

Dingin….

Mungkin itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan udara yang tengah membeleunggu saat ini. Memaksa semua orang untuk sekedar mengeratkan jaket atau apalah yang sedang mereka pakai demi melindungi tubuh dari dinginnya guyuran salju yang tengah turun dibumi Konoha. Memutihkan segala hal yang ia singgahi.

Kicauan burung yang bertengger diranting ranting kering itupun- mulai menyapa, menyambut pagi indah dengan lautan kapas putih dimana-mana. Menjalankan tugas, dengan nyanyian nyanyian merdu membahana. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang sesungguhnya menusuk hingga ketulang hewan mungil ini.

Begitu jugalah hal yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis Hyuuga yang kini masih berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Menggulung tubuh mungilnya bagaikan seekor anak kucing yang sedang kedinginan. Menjadikan bibir mungil miliknya sedikit bergetar akibat menahan rasa dingin tersebut.

"Uh... Di...dingin..." lirihnya yang masih menutup kedua bola permata indah miliknya.

Lagi, Hinata semakin melengkungkan tubuh mungilnya demi mendapat secercah kehangatan dari sana.

"Kenapa rasanya hari ini berbeda ya. Dingin sekali. Memangnya ini tanggal berapa?" ucap Hinata yang sambil bermalas-malasan lantas menegakkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat kalender yang terdapat disamping tempat tidurnya.

Rambut yang acak-acakan serta bibir yang sedikit ia kerucutkan membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat lucu dengan kepolosan wajah mungilnya. Gadis itu sedikit menguap dan mengucek mata miliknya, sebelum akhirnya membawa mata indah bak pancaran batu permata Amethyst tersebut, pada objek yang hendak ia lihat.

"Emh.. Tanggal 27 Desember ya..." gumam Hinata yang lantas menjatuhkan kembali tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur empuk daan kembali menutup mata Amethystnya.

.

Satu detik...

.

Dua detik...

.

Tiga detik...

"Apa? D..dua puluh tujuh desember?" teriak Hinata tak percaya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kalender- kemudian mengucek kembali kedua matanya. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang kini tengah ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Bukanlah rekayasa ataupun fatamorgana.

Hinata lantas menangkupkan kedua tangan kecilnya kepipi miliknya. Lalu memperhatikan lagi tanggal yang telah ia tandai dengan bulatan berwarna merah. Wajah manisnya terlihat bersemu merah hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut bertambah manis berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

"H..hari ini, hari ulang tahunku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang betitu lemah.

Dengan gerak cepat, Hinata lantas turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung melesat untuk mengambil benda kesayangannya. Secepat mungkin gadis itu membuka Laptop mungil miliknya dan memeriksa semua file demi file -inbox pada emailnya.

"K..Kenapa tidak ada? Biasanya dia orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Ta..tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Apa Naruto-kun lupa?" lirih Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada rasa sakit yang berasal jauh dari dalam hatinya. Kecewa. Hinata sungguh kecewa.

Keceriaan yang tadinya tergambar sempurna diwajah jelita milik sang Hyuuga, kini tergantikan sudah dengan rautan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Menangis, gadis itu menangis. Tak mampu membendung perasaan sedih.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bahagia sementara ia tak mendapat sedikitpun ucapan dari orang yang paling ia sayangi. Padahal, sudah lama Hinata menantikan hari ini. Tak banyak yang ia minta, hanya sebuah kalimat. 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata'. Itu saja. Hanya kalimat itu.

Hinata mengerti kesibukan Naruto saat ini. Menuntut ilmu dinegeri asing bukanlah suatu hal yang dianggap sebagai main-main. Kesibukan yang tak henti-hentinya. Jadwal kuliah yang padat. Hal itu pasti sangat menyita waktu dan fikiran Naruto. Karena hal ini pulalah yang membuat mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sekali. Tapi, biasanya Naruto-kun selalu bisa mengirim email padaku- walau isinya hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Padahal biasanya dia tak pernah lupa." Hinata lantas menutup layar Laptop miliknya, kemudian menghembuskan nafanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu berjalan kearah tempat tidur kemudian menghempaskan kembali tubuh mungilnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang bersarang disana. Menutup mata lavender keperakan miliknya demi menahan tumpahnya aliran bening dari sana.

Hinata sama sekali tak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang telah membalut dirinya. Membiarkan hawa tak bersahabat itu untuk menggetarkan tubuh mungilnya. Getaran itu semakin terlihat jelas kala pertahanan gadis Hyuuga tersebut runtuh. Ya, Hinata menangis, terisak hingga sesenggukan. Belum pernah ia merasa sekecewa ini sebelumnya.

Dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil dan keberanian yang ia punya, Hinata lantas bergegas mengambil handphone miliknya yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya.

Gadis itu lantas menyandarkan punggung kecilnya dan membalutkan tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal. Setelah merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang tercipta disana, Hinata langsung membasuh air mata yang menjejaki pipi mulusnya. Mengatur suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar sedikitpun.

Dengan lincah tangan kecil miliknya memencet beberapa angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal- sehingga menampilkan deretan deretan angka tersebut pada layar handphonenya. Sekali lagi, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, barulah ia melakukan panggilan kepada nomor yang ia tuju.

Tuuut...

Tuuut...

Lama, lama ia menunggu jawaban dari sana. Tapi apa, nihil adalah hasil yang ia dapatkan. Sambungan terputus karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Menyerah? Tidak, Hinata tidak akan pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Setidaknya hal itulah yang diajarkan Naruto kepadanya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba. Menunggu hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Tapi kali ini, usahanya tidaklah sia-sia karena terdengar suara pertanda bahwa telepon itu diangkat disana.

"Moshi-moshi..." ucap seorang diujung sana yang suaranya sudah sangat dikenal oleh Hinata. Entah mengapa, setiap kali mendengar suara ini, Hinata merasa hatinya menghangat. Tak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas ia sangat merindukan seseorang itu.

"M..Moshi-moshi, Na..Naruto-kun. Ohayou gozaimasu..." sapa Hinata dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Lagi, kegugupan itu kembali menguasai hatinya. Padahal, sudah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran, tetapi ia tetap tak bisa mengendalikan kegugupan dan rasa malunya jika sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar begitu ketus dan dingin. Tak seperti biasanya.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, entah mengapa lagi-lagi Hinata merasa matanya semakin memanas. Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan sedingin ini. Padahal, biasanya Naruto akan sangat antusias apabila Hinata yang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu.

"Um.. I..itu, aku..."

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Aku sedang tidak punya waktu banyak saat ini. Banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Jadi tolong, jangan buang waktu ku..." ucap Naruto yang sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

Jelas, penuturan itu terdengar sangat jelas diindra pendengaran gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Lagi, rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Hinata mulai berbicara.

"M..maaf jika aku mengganggu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Ini tanggal berapa?" ucap Hinata berharap Naruto mengingat sesuatu akan pertanyaannya.

"Ini tanggal 27 desember. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Naruto-kun tidak mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya..Ampun Hinata-chan. Ia, aku lupa sesuatu." mendengar penuturan itu, seulas senyum mulai mengukir indah dibibir mungil Hinata.

"Hari ini aku harus mengumpulkan tugas kuliahku yag kemarin sempat tertunda. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa ya?" sambung Naruto.

Diam, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Hal ini begitu sulit untuk ia percayai. Sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi mengapa dengan sekarang? Ia lupa segalanya.

"Sudah ya Hinata-chan. Aku buru-buru."

Sempurna, Naruto memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Dan sekarang Hinata hanya bisa mematung tak percaya.

"Ke..Kenapa?" lirih gadis itu dengan isakan yang tak tertahankan.

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah kau urus?"

"Sudah. Kau tenang saja. Percayakan semuanya padaku."

"Baiklah. Tapi, sepertinya kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Buat ia sibuk. Tapi ingat, jangan sakiti dia. Kalau kau lakukan itu, akan ku kubunuh kau!"

"Hahaha kau ini bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya."

"Bagus... lakukan yang terbaik. Aku percaya padamu."

"Ya ya ya, sudah seharusnya!"

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

'Sudahlah, mungkin Naruto-kun sedang sibuk sekali saat ini. Lebih baik aku tidak usah mengganggunya dulu. Nanti juga ia ingat sendiri' batin Hinata yang mencoba untuk memberikan semangat kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan diri dengan air hangat, Hinata lantas berjalan menuju keruang keluarga di mansion Hyuuga. Ya, sudah pasti ia sangat kesepian. Bagaimana tidak? Di mansion sebesar itu ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan adik perempuannya dan juga sepupunya. Dia mengerti kesibukan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin clan Hyuuga. Memaksa ayahnya untuk menghadiri setiap pertemuan yang memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Setelah sampai diruangan tersebut, Hinata langsung dikagetkan oleh sepasang tangan kecil yang langsung menutup kedua mata lavender keperakan indahnya. Sudah pasti ia sangat mengenal tangan milik siapa itu. Mengingat bahwa tak ada orang dimansion Hyuuga yang megah itu selain mereka bertiga.

"Hanabi-chan, hentikan. Ayo lepaskan tanganmu..." ucap Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya kepada saudaranya yang lain. Ia tidak ingin mereka menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Umh.. kenapa nee-chan bisa tau sih?" rengek adiknya itu yang langsung melepaskan tangan yang tadinya menutupi kedua mata Hinata. Gadis kecil itu lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya saking sebalnya. Hal inilah yang membuat Hinata semakin gemas melihat adiknya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja Nee-chan tahu..." ucap Hinata sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah Hanabi.

"Oh ya nee-chan..."

"Um? Ada apa?"

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Hinata-nee... Aku sayang padamu." ucap Hanabi dengan suara yang sangat lantang dan bahkan mampu memekakkan telinga kakaknya. Gadis kecil itu lantas memeluk erat pinggang Hinata. Mendapat pelukan tersebut, Hinata pun lantas mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan adik kesayangannya itu- kemudian balas memeluk tubuh kecil adiknya.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan juga menyayangimu." balas Hinata yang kemudian langsung mencium kening dan kedua pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

"Wah, sepertinya aku keduluan Hanabi ya?" kata seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping mereka berdua.

"Wekk, Neji-nii kalah. Tahun ini, Hanabi duluan yang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Hinata-nee." balas Hanabi yang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Neji seraya mengejek kakak sepupunya itu.

"Iya, iya. Nii mengaku kalah. Oh ya Hinata-chan, Otanjoubi omedetto." tutur Neji dengan nada yang begitu tulus.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Neji nii." jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, dirinya kini menangis didepan kedua orang tersebut. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, dia sangat terharu dengan semua ini.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-nee jangan menangis."

"Tidak Hanabi-chan, ini tangis kebahagiaan." jelas gadis Hyuuga itu yang lantas mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika kita bertiga pergi jalan-jalan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu. Kau setuju?"

"Ta..tapi jalan-jalan kemana Neji nii?"

"Kemana saja." jawab Neji mantap.

"Baiklah." tutur Hinata.

Hanabi yang mendengar persetujuan tersebut, langsung bersorak ria.

'Setidaknya, dengan begini aku bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi pagi.' batin Hinata.

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

"Hey sebentar lagi aku akan kesana?"

"Kira-kira kau bisa tiba jam berapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas jangan pulang hingga larut malam."

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau tenang saja."

"Ya, aku hanya tak ingin dia kedinginan dan sakit karenamu."

"Apa kau bilang? Gara-gara aku? Dasar baka! Ini semua kemauanmu kan?"

"Yasudahlah, tak perlu emosi seperti itu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau ku lihat ada setitik luka, ku cekik kau sampai mati!"

"Hey hey hey, seharusnya kau ucapkan terima kasih padaku karena aku mau menjaganya. Dasar orang aneh!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu, teman."

"Hn,"

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

Ketiga Hyuuga tersebut terus berjalan-jalan tanpa lelah. Mengunjungi satu demi satu toko sekedar untuk melihat-lihat ataupun untuk membeli sesuatu. Tapi entak mengapa, walaupun Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini, tetap saja ia merasa sedih.

Padahal, ia sangat merindukan Naruto.

Melihat pemandangan pasangan kekasih yang asik bercanda tawa, membuat gadis itu sedikit iri. Kalau Naruto ada disini, pasti iapun akan seperti mereka juga. Tertawa bersama, bergandengan tangan, makan kue bersama, semuanya akan mereka lakukan.

Tapi sekarang, jangankan untuk berada disisinya. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunpun tidak. Ia mengerti bahwa harapannya itu jauh dari kenyataan. Tapi biarlah dihari ini gadis itu merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan pangerannya.

Merasakan kebersamaan yang telah lama lenyap. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang telah lama ia pendam. Semuanya, ia ingin seperti itu. Ia rindu kepada Naruto-nya.

Lamunan Hinata sedikit terganggu kala merasakan tepukan lembut dibahu kecil miliknya. Gadis itupun lantas membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang melakukan hal itu.

"Ah.. Neji nii. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Neji yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan sepupunya itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Hinata dan Hanabi adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Oh.. a..ano, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah. Satu harian ini kita berjalan-jalan terus." bohong Hinata.

"Oh, begitu ya. Yasudah, beristirahatlah dulu. Kita tidak mungkin pulang sekarang. Sedang ada hujan salju yang sangat lebat." jelas Neji lembut. Hinata yang mengerti, hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Memang, saat ini mereka sedang terjebak didalam hujan salju yang mengharuskan ketiganya berteduh disebuah retaurant. Padahal, hari sudah semakin gelap dan hawa dingin semakin meraja lela. Mengakibatkan Hinata terus menggertakkan gigi-gginya karena rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Jangankan Hinata, Hanabi yang biasanya selalu bersemangat saja kini tengah tertidur lelap disamping Hinata. gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kakaknya, dengan suaru dengkuran halus yang keluar dari sana.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali." kata Hinata seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi.

Dingin, rasa dingin itu semakin menggila saja. Beberapa kali Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya- tapi semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Sepertinya malam ini berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Kedinginan yang tercipta tak bisa dianggap sepele.

Dua jam sudah ketiganya terjebak disana dan kini rasa lelah itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan kedinginan yang ada. Hinata menggosokkan kedua tangan lentiknya demi mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Uap tampak semakin jelas mengepul dari bibir mungilnya.

"Dingin sekali..." lirih Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah tak mampu melawan rasa dingin tersebut.

Padahal, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan hembusan angin semakin terasa kentara merasuki jaringan kulit setiap orang. Memberikan kedinginan yang kemudian menjalari seluruh tubuh.

Jalanan pun kini telah tertutup salju dengan sempurna. Menampakkan lautan salju tanpa ujung. Salju, salju dan saljulah sejauh mata memandang.

"Hinata, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Lagi pula, kalian sudah terlihat sangat lelah." ucap Neji yang terus memerhatikan kedua wajah lelah adiknya.

"Um baiklah. Tapi, diluar sedang hujan salju."

"Sudah mulai reda. Dan sebaiknya, kita bergegas sekarang."

"Iya." jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Neji lantas menggendong Hanabi yang kini tengah tertidur. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia melakukannya. Tak ingin membangunkan adiknya dari tidur lelapnya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Neji kini mulai melaju. Melawan hujan salju yang kini mengguyur bumi Konoha.

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

Mobil yang membawa mereka bertiga, kini mulai memasuki pekarangan mnsion Hyuuga. Tapi tetap saja Hinata terlihat tak tenang. Gadis itu juga tak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Ayo cepat turun. Kita bisa mati kedinginan kalau terus diluar."

Hinata merasa tak kuat lagi. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar, pusing tak karuan. Dengan memaksakan diri, Hinata lantas mulai membangunkan Hanabi untuk segera turun dari mobil.

Hanabi yang mendapat perintah tresebut, langsung keluar dari mobil begitu juga dengan Neji. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia sudah terlalu lelah.

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lakukan sekarang."

"Baiklah"

***= =**** Gomenasai Hime = =***

"ARGGH!" teriakan Hanabi dari luar sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata.

Secepat mungkin gadis itu berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil tersebut, tapi sayang tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Kaki kakinya bagai membeku ditempat. Air mata gadis itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Ke..kenapa?" lirih Hinata yang merasa bahwa jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"HINATA-NEE, TOLONG AKU..."

Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri. Tidak, dia tidak bisa keluar dari sana. Kakinya sangat lemas. Bahkan untuk menggeserkan tubuhnya pun ia tak mampu...

Belum sempat ia merasa tenang, suara teriakan lain yang berasal dari Neji membuat gadis itu semakin merasa sangat ketakutan.

"BERHENTI KAU ! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" teriak Neji sekuat tenaga.

"HANABI... NEJI NII..." teriak Hinata yang perlahan –lahan mulai menggeserkan tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk keluar dari mobil itu walaupun tubuhnya kini tengah mati rasa.

"HINATA... CEPAT LARI! CARI PERLINDUNGAN. LARILAH SEKARANG JUGA. ARRGGH!" teriakan Neji kali ini membuat Hinata semakin takut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata berhasil keluar dari mobil. Gadis itu lantas melihat seluruh keadaan disana.

Tak ada, dia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Dimana? Dimana Hanabi? Dimana Neji-nii?

Terus, gadis itu terus berteriak walaupun suaranya terasa tercekat. Hinata mencoba untuk berlari, tapi salju-salju itu seperti menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Gadis itu terjatuh. Wajah cantiknya kini telah terkotori oleh salju yang terasa sangat dingin.

"HANABI-CHAN.. NEJI NII, KALIAN DIMANA?" teriak Hinata lagi yang kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit.

Gadis itu kembali memanggil kedua orang yang kini telah hilang entah kemana. Tubuh mungilnya sudah sangat bergetar hebat, mata lavender itupun tampak sangat sayu. Bibir mungilnya kini mulai membiru dan bergetar.

Hinata sangat lelah, nafasnya kini sudah benar-benar tak beraturan. Mungkin, gadis itu bisa mati saat ini juga.

"Hikzu, kalian kemana?" lirih Hinata yang kini sudah sangat terisak.

"Siapa? Siapa kau? Kenapa bersembunyi? Ayo tangkap aku juga? Dimana kau sembunyikan kakak dan adikku..." teriak Hinata yang suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Gadis itu menangis, terus menangis. Sekali dorongan saja, bisa dipastikan tubuh mungilnya akan ambruk dan menyentuh salju itu. Sekali hentakan saja, maka gadis itu pasti tak akan sadarkan diri lagi.

"Ayo tangkap aku juga kalau kau berani... hikzu.."

GREEB

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Jantungnya terasa bagaikan berhenti saat merasakan ada seseorang yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya terus mengalir. Rasa takut semakin menguasai dirinya.

"Kau ingin dibunuh juga, Hyuuga Hinata?" bisik orang yang memakai topeng itu tepat ditelinga Hinata. Membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia takut. Sangat-sangat takut.

"Ke..kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaraku?" lirih Hinata. Suaranya sudah terdengar sangat putus-putus. Dan saat itu pula gadis itu merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Dia merasa semuanya akan berakhir sampai disini.

"Mereka sudah mati." bisik seseorang itu lagi yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Kau jahat! Hikzu, bunuh aku juga sekarang." ucap Hinata yang menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tak ingin membunuhmu. Sayang, jika aku harus membunuh gadis secantik dirimu!" jawabnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"BUNUH AKU!" teriak Hinata lebih lantang lagi. Gadis itu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sudah sangat putus asa.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu.." balas orang itu yang lantas membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap pada dirinya.

Air mata kini telah sempurna membasahi paras cantiknya. Gadis itu sampai menutup matanya erat-erat dengan isakan yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Siap, Hinata sudah siap jika harus mati sekarang. Ia sudah tak tahu harus lari kemana lagi.

Hinata terus menutup matanya. Tubuh mungilnya sangat-sangat bergetar hebat. Rasa takut itu kembali menguasai dirinya saat merasakan tangan seseorang itu menyentuh pipinya. Tangisannya semakin jelas terdengar.

Dia terus menunggu. Menunggu akan tusukan pisau dan yang lainnya yang akan mengarah pada tubuhnya. Menunggu rasa sakit yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan menyapa dirinya. Mengotori putihnya salju dengan darah dari tubuhnya.

Kini, sang Hyuuga mulai merasakan rasa dingin dikedua pipinya. Seperti sebuah pisau yang ditempelkan tepat disana. Menunggu, gadis itu terus menunggu kematiannya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, seseorang dihadapannya itu mulai membuka topeng miliknya dan membuangnya disembarang tempat.

Walaupun ia menutup kelopak matanya, tapi Hinata tetap bisa merasakannya. Benda dingin itu lagi-lagi telah tergantikan oleh dua buah tangan kokoh yang kini menangkup diwajah mungilnya. Dan segalanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga...

.

.

.

.

CUP

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Hime." bisik seseorang itu, dan kemudian kembali mengecup dahi Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan itu, langsung membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah dada bidang, dan tangan kokoh yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat. Hinata membeku ditempatnya, tapi sedetik kemudian kehiruk pikukan telah terjadi disekitar mereka. Tak tahu dari mana, tapi kembang api berbagai warna kini tengah memberikan penerangan dilangit Konoha. Menambah suasana bising dengan rangkaian kerlap-kerlip bak berjuta bintang.

Hinata sedikit mundur kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang dihadapannya dengan jelas. Dan ya, rambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga goresan kumis kucing dipipi tannya, kini tengah memberikan senyuman innocent kepada Hinata.

"Gomenasai Hime." tutur Naruto yang langsung menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya kearah Hinata. Hinata yang merasa sangat kesal, langsng memukul dada bidang lelaki itu dengan kedua tangan kecil miliknya.

"Jahat... jahat... jahat..." lirih Hinata dengan air mata yang mengaliri wajah cantiknya.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pukulan itu, hanya bisa diam saja. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega melakukan hal itu kepada Hinata. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia ingin sekali mengerjai kekasihnya.

GREEB

Naruto langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata yang sudah menggigil kedinginan tersebut. Dan ya, tangisan Hinata pun langsung pecah disana. Segala perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu. Rasa kesal, haru, rindu, semuanya.

"Maaf ya..." lirih Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hikzu... jahat." jawab Hinata yang langsung membalas pelukan dari Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang lelaki itu.

"Ehem ehem.." deheman seseorang yang berada disamping mereka, kini menyadarkan keduanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji dan Hanabi.

"Hehehe.. maaf ya, Hinata-nee..." seru Hanabi yang lantas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Semua ini memang rencana Naruto." balas Neji yang memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepada Naruto.

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Heheehe.. sekali lagi maaf ya Hinata-chan. Untuk yang tadi pagi juga ya .."

"Jadi, Naruto-kun Cuma pura-pura lupa?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku kembali kesini demimu. Demi merayakan ulang tahun kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata." jelas Naruto sambil menyentil hidung mancung Hinata dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

**````The End````**

Waduh, gimana? Gimana?

Ceritanya jelek ya? Haduh, maaf ya semuanya, habisnya Lie-chan buatnya tancep gas banget. Fic ini Lie-chan selesaikan dalam jangka waktu 1 hari doang. Sambil ngetik, sambil mikirin jalan ceritanya. Alhasil, beginilah jadinya. Sekali lagi Lie-chan minta maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan ya. Yang jelas, Lie-chan udah berusaha, dan Lie-chan pegen banget ikut ngerayain ultah Hinata nee...

Oh ya, selain buat ngerayain ultahnya Hinata nee, fic ini juga special Buat **"Zephyramfoter (Ihsan-nii)" ** yang pas ulang tahunnya kemaren, Lie-chan udah janji bakalan buatin fic NH, sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. *BUAGH heheh, maaf ya nii, kalau hasilnya jelek…. #pundung

At Last,

**Untuk itu Lie-chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


End file.
